


act casual

by trash4pussy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Masturbation, kinda????, this is an EXTREMELY underrated ship and anyone that says otherwise is wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash4pussy/pseuds/trash4pussy
Summary: hi hello i just started my senior year about a week ago so sorry for no stories in 4 months lmao,, i'm working on another story that hopefully you'll like so be on the lookout for that too!take this drabble even tho i know nobody's gonna read it





	act casual

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i just started my senior year about a week ago so sorry for no stories in 4 months lmao,, i'm working on another story that hopefully you'll like so be on the lookout for that too!
> 
> take this drabble even tho i know nobody's gonna read it

It's just casual.

  
Well, at least that's what Ethan thinks.

  
He can hear Kathryn's faint gasps tickling his ear and her quick, sultry breathing on his cheek. He can feel the way Kathryn jolts when she hits her sweetest spot - and, of course, she knows when to hit them at the right time.

  
She lets out a soft, needy moan, and Ethan bites his lip. His eyes steadily fix onto the hand between her thighs, and he mentally takes note of the frantic movements on her core. It's awkward, but it makes his stomach muscles clench and his head throw back.

  
Kathryn presses her middle and index finger against the hood of her clit and rubs in small circles. She's wet, so wet, and she steadily rolls her hips back and forth.

  
Next to her, Ethan bucks his hips in an attempt to get more friction. One hand is in between his legs, frantically stroking himself, and the other is on the inside of his left thigh, gently pinching the soft skin there.

  
His head digs into Kathryn's shoulder, and Kathryn scoots closer to him, resting her head on his temple.

  
It's just casual. They're just friends. It's not romantic. They're just blowing off some steam. And with Kathryn, he feels a little uncomfortable, but she helps him. They work, and they hang out, and sometimes, Ethan asks her to help him work out some frustrations. So they help each other out in Kathryn's bed.

  
"Can I hear you?" Kathryn murmurs, and that's enough to make Ethan's cheeks heat.

  
He steadies himself, and then lets himself moan, his breaths coming in shaky and unsteady, his legs trembling with more and more of his strokes. He fists his left hand in the pillow above his head, and the strokes on his cock are getting more and more feeble. He whimpers, quietly, just a sliver of sound coming from his throat.

  
He finally comes, his hips bucking off the bed, and his whole body spasms, with every last stroke of himself accompanied by soft whimpers and eyes closing tightly. "_Fuck_…"

  
Then Kathryn's coming, too. With a silent cry, her body quivers and thrashes, and she throws her head back on the pillow underneath her. Soon, the aftershocks of her climax leave her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open in a relieved sigh.

  
She gazes at Ethan, now down and relaxed from her orgasm, and he's taking in one last breath of remission before he dozes off into a peaceful sleep.

  
She then looks down at herself, and that's when she realizes something.

  
She just jacked off with her roommate, and there's no turning back now.


End file.
